Blake Belladonna vs Dark Pit
Blake Belladonna vs Dark Pit is ZackAttackX's second DBX. Description RWBY vs Kid Icarus! I feel as though I should make an "edgy" comment, but I won't! Two bad guys (I suppose) gone good clash blades! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Streets of Vale - RWBY. "See? I told you humans are bad!" Viridi whined. "When they don't get what they want, they have to kill each other." She watched as the White Fang destroyed shop windows and set fire to the city. "Dark Pit, do see if you can put a stop to them." With a nod, Dark Pit was warped to the city. He arrived in a back alley, where Blake and Adam Taurus were making their next move. Dark Pit stepped forward. Blake turned to Adam. "Uh... Adam? Is he one of us?" she asked. Adam stared at the angel - he never recalled any Faunus to have wings. "I don't think so." he replied. "So, what should we do?" Blake asked. Then from around the corner, a White Fang member's voice echoed. "Boss, they're starting to rebel!" the voice shouted. Adam sighed. "You can do what you want. I need to see to this." he muttered to Blake. Adam left the alley to deal with the resistance, which left Blake and Dark Pit. Dark Pit pointed his staff at Blake, who equipped her Gambol Shroud. HERE WE GO! Blake and Dark Pit rushed at each other and clashed blades. Blake then flipped over Dark Pit and attempted a slash from behind. Dark Pit parried and used his Electroshock Arm to keep Blake at bay. Blake took the hit and was launched upwards. She used the ropes in her Gambol Shroud and attached it to the wall of the buildings, dragging herself up onto the rooftop. Dark Pit fired at her from his bow, but couldn't land a hit. He flew up after her. When he reached the roof, he saw Blake standing alone, not facing his direction. He charged and went for a crosscut, but Blake vanished into thin air, trapping Dark Pit's blades in a stone replica. Blake then appeared behind Dark Pit and attempted a crosscut of her own, a flurry as a matter of fact. Dark Pit pulled up his Guardian Orbitars and blocked her attacks, which bought him enough time to free his blades from the statue. The statue crumbled and Blake rushed again. Blake and Dark Pit clashed blades once again, neither able to find an opening. Blake would use her semblance to try and catch Dark Pit off guard, but Dark Pit would see each attack coming. He equipped his Ogre Club and swung for Blake, who jumped over his swing and landed on top of the club. She looked down at Dark Pit and kicked him in the face, dazing him. Blake then slashed Dark Pit repeatedly, but not enough to kill him. Dark Pit kicked Blake in the chest, launching her backwards. He then used his Violet Palm, launching homing shots at Blake. Blake shot them out of midair, but Dark Pit rushed at her and shocked her with the Electroshock Arm. He didn't relinquish his grip, causing Blake to slowly fade out. Before she could pass into unconsciousness, Dark Pit pointed his staff at Blake. "Goodbye!" he sneered, firing a single shot from his staff through Blake's neck. Blake's body slumped to the ground and Dark Pit advanced to the city to stop the rest of the White Fang. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Kid Icarus vs RWBY themed battles Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Angel vs Animal themed battle Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Bow vs Gun themed battle Category:RWBY vs Kid Icarus themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant